Mugman
Mugman is the deuteragonist and one of two playable characters in the 2017 video game Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil! ''created by StudioMDHR Entertainment. Description Appearance Mugman is an anthropomorphic mug with a humanoid body and a mug as a head, hence the name Mugman. His head is slightly taller than Cuphead's head, making his head more mug-like. He appears to have gray skin, a blue and white striped straw protruding out the back of his head, along with an unknown liquid filling his head. He has small oval eyes and a large blue nose. He wears white Mickey Mouse-like gloves, a black long-sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Mugman appears to be more mature and self-aware than his brother Cuphead, who is more greedy and cocky. Unlike Cuphead, Mugman knew the dangers of accepting The Devil's risk but was too late to do anything about it as Cuphead, blinded by the reward, had already rolled the dice. He also quite forgiving, as he doesn't seem to possess any grudge against Cuphead for putting both their lives at risk. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities '''Dash:' Mugman can swiftly get out of harm's way by dashing. Best used when he needs to get out of the way of an immediate attack Parry Slap: Mugman can slap pink objects using parry slaps. Each successful parry slap grants one card on his super meter. Weaponry Mugman can fire various projectiles using his index finger. Each projectile is different from one another. Mugman's default weapon is the peashooter, but better projectiles can be purchased with gold coins at Porkrind's Emporium. Peashooter: '''Mugman's starting projectile, fires small light-blue long-ranged projectiles with average damage. '''Spread Fires high damage-dealing but low-ranged red projectiles that spread into 3 perpendicular directions. Chaser: Fires small green homing projectiles. It does not require aiming but deals with low damage. Roundabout: Acts as a boomerang, fires large blue projectiles. The Roundabout will first travel the direction it was initially fired, but almost instantly reverts to the opposite direction. Deals high damage. Lobber: Fires dark blue projections that travel upwards in an arc shape, but then travel back downwards. Deals above average damage, but has a low range. Charge: Fires chargeable yellow projectiles that, when charged, deal high damage. However, uncharged projectiles are considerably smaller and deal with low damage. Charms Smoke Bomb: Allows Mugman to dash without taking any damage. Heart: Grants Mugman a fourth heart, but reduces his attack power. Coffee: Automatically fills Mugman's super meter. Whetstone: Doubles Mugman's parry as a damaging ax attack. P. Sugar: Mugman's first parry slap is automatic. Twin Heart: Grants Mugman five health points, but lowers his attack damage slightly more than the Heart charm. Trivia *In the Steam Store artwork for Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil!, Mugman appears to be wearing blue shoes, despite him wearing brown shoes in-game. However, this was later revealed to be intentional to mirror the inconsistencies of cartoons back in the 1930s where the colors of the character's gloves and shoes in posters were different from their original designs. *His parents have never been seen or mentioned, hinting that he and Cuphead are orphans. *Mugman's age is unknown, but he may be in his early to mid-'20s. *Mugman was only able to be played by player 2 in co-op; as of April 18, there is now a character select option. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Type dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Orphans Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Egalitarian Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Right-Hand Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed